The Kitty Kat Rebel
by Darkest Twilight
Summary: Avalanche's mutant sister Timber comes to visit. Strange thing is that SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE KITTY PRYDE! But afterwards, no one suspected her to be the ultimate destruction weapon of the world! Who's gonna stop her! Pyro OC, ROMY, KIETRO, LANCITTY
1. Seeing Double

Look! A new story for you to read from me! So happy! :) Just to let you know, this is a Pyro/OC/Pietro love triangle fanfic.  
  
The Kitty Kat Rebel  
By: xxacolytegirlxx  
  
Chapter One: Seeing Double  
  
"I can't believe it yo! Lance has a twin sister and he never told us!"  
  
Todd Tolensky, Freddy Dukes, and Pietro Maximoff sat around in the living room of the Brotherhood Boarding House watching television while Lance was upstairs getting his sister's room ready.  
  
"I bet she's hot. She better be hot." Said Pietro with a smirk.  
  
Freddy rubbed his stomach slowly as it rumbled. "I'm hungry. I hope she knows how to cook."  
  
Todd looked at them strangely. "I can't believe you two. Wanda must be better than her!"  
  
When Pietro and Freddy snickered about Todd's idea, there was a knock at the door. Pietro, with his super speed raced over to the door and opened it. There stood Kitty Pryde. Pietro arched an eyebrow when he noticed there was a big difference in the valley girl today.  
  
"What're you doing here, Pryde?" he paused and examined her with a sly smirk of interest. "And what's with the hot new change?"  
  
Kitty tipped her head to the side a little. "Pryde? Who's Pryde?"  
  
Todd and Freddy quickly arrived behind Pietro to see what was going on. The girl they thought was Kitty Pryde had strange green-ish silvery eyes with chocolate hair like Lance's that was put up in a high ponytail like Kitty's with strands of hair behind her ears. She had thin black eyeliner with glitter sparkling as her eye shadow with starlit light pink lipstick.  
  
"You aren't Kitty Pryde. are you?" said Pietro as his smirk got larger.  
  
The girl smiled a little and shook her head. "No, I'm Timber. Is Lance here?"  
  
It was that moment when Pietro realized that his hope had come true. Lance's sister WAS hot! Even though she looks like Kitty Pryde, Timber's wwaaayyy better!  
  
"Well Lance isn't here yet!!" Pietro quickly pulled Timber out of the doorway and rushed her into his room. He placed her on the bed and closed the door, leaving Todd and Freddy still downstairs. Timber blinked in confusion, wondering how she got to one place to another in the blink of an eye.  
  
"W-where's Lance? He was expecting me right?"  
  
Pietro looked at her strangely. Was she not totally drooling over his good looks? He knew he had to get to the heavy artillery.  
  
"Yeah he was expecting you. But he had some business to..."  
  
Just before Pietro could finish, an earthquake started to shake the floors. Timber stood up excitedly and looked at Pietro happily.  
  
"He's here!! Oh thanks for trying to keep me company, Pietro."  
  
The door quickly flew open, revealing Lance with his hand curled up into fists. Pietro backed up a little, hoping Lance wouldn't try anything stupid. Just before he was going to thrust a punch right at him, he noticed Timber right beside him. Lance slowly turned and saw Timber go into his arms.  
  
"Oh Timber! I thought Pietro already got to you.." Lance shot Pietro an evil glare as he slipped slowly out of his room to go downstairs.  
  
Timber backed away from her brother with a smile and pulled her tight Bayville High jersey down a bit so it covered the rest of her long sleeve black shirt.  
  
"I guess you're going to Bayville now huh?" he asked.  
  
She nodded. "School's tomorrow right?"  
  
Lance looked at her for a moment, remembering how much his sister did look like Kitty Pryde, his crush. Suddenly, he came up with an idea.  
  
"Hey Timber. How about I take you to see someone?"  
  
Timber looked at her brother strangely, making her hair bounce a little. "I guess."  
  
**********  
  
Timber and Lance were now on the road in Lance's jeep driving to the Institute. The whole time, Lance wouldn't tell Timber who she was to see.  
  
"Well, you could at least tell me where we're going, Lance."  
  
Lance smirked as they went through the institute's gates. "Here it is. The Charles Xavier Institute for the Gifted Youngsters."  
  
Timber awed at the sight she saw. It was a rather large white building with more windows than she's ever seen. They both got out of the jeep and headed up the steps to ring the doorbell.  
  
"Who's here?" she asked her brother as he knocked on the door.  
  
Lance smiled. "Just wait."  
  
The person who opened the door definitely wasn't the person Lance wanted to show his sister. There stood his rival, Scott Summers. His sunglasses shined against the bright sun, proving he was glaring straight at Lance as he did the same.  
  
"What are you doing here, Alvers?" Scott paused and looked to the girl on Lance's left. His eyebrows went up in surprise as Timber arched an eyebrow. "Kitty!! What are you doing outside with Lance? I thought you were inside watching---"  
  
As Scott tried to get Timber's arm to bring her inside, Lance shoved him away.  
  
"Back off Summers. This is my twin sister, Timberlee."  
  
Scott grew hesitatant. "Yeah right, Lance. Go back to where you came from and give me Kitty."  
  
Suddenly, the real Kitty Pryde approached the door beside Scott and smiled at Lance.  
  
"Like, hey Lance! Who's.. like, whoa. She.." Kitty and Timber both stared at each other strangely as Scott grew even more confused.  
  
"She looks exactly like me!!" they both shouted.  
  
Okay people! This is just the first chapter! I'm gonna start working on the second so stick around everyone! Reviews would be nice. ;) 


	2. Stupid Cupid

Oh wow, I already got two reviews!! I'm soo happy! I'm glad you guys like Timber as the rebel form of Kitty Pryde! Just to let you know, this is the chapter where Timber first meets Gambit and he decides to hook her up with someone. Can you all guess??  
  
Chapter Two: Stupid Cupid  
  
"Lance?? Who is this?? She like, looks exactly like ME!!" said Kitty excitedly, but nervously.  
  
Timber backed up a little and looked at her brother the same way Kitty did. "Lance, this is really freaky. What's going on?"  
  
Lance let out a laugh. "Don't worry. Kitty, this is my sister Timber. Timber, this is Kitty Pryde."  
  
They both looked at each other again while Scott went back inside to tell the professor. Suddenly, they both began to laugh and shake hands as to their new friendship.  
  
When Timber met the professor, the X-Men allowed Lance and Timber to stay for dinner for that night. Of course, Lance was happy to be with Kitty, and Timber was happy that she had already made new friends. During dinner, there was a knock at the door. Timber and Rogue went down the stairs together talking about the Nickelback's newest cd.  
  
"Yeah, that's like sumthin' no one else knows. They think Ah listen to stuff like Festering boils, which Ah do, but well yuh get mah point right, Timber?"  
  
Timber nodded and watched Rogue open the door. There stood maybe a 17 year old with piercing demon red and black eyes and auburn hair that was seemed perfect for his skin tone. Rogue sighed and crossed her arms disappointedly.  
  
"An' whut are yuh doin' here, Cajun?" Rogue stared at the guy for a moment then looked to Timber. "Timber, this is Remy LeBeau. Aka, swamp rat."  
  
Remy glared playfully at Rogue and gave his hand to Timber. "It's nice ta meet y', Timber."  
  
Timber took his hand and shook it then let go. "Same here, Remy."  
  
When their hands separated, Remy looked at Timber strangely and turned to Rogue. "She looks like dat Shadowcat gal."  
  
Rogue shook her head. "No, she's Avalanche's sister. Hard to believe huh?"  
  
Remy nodded then scooted closer to the southern girl. "Are y' gonna invite me in, Cheri?"  
  
Timber smirked. "Are you two going out?"  
  
They both looked at Timber. Remy grinned as Rogue sighed again.  
  
"Whateva." Said Rogue, pulling Remy inside and closing the door.  
  
"Of course!" said Remy happily.  
  
Timber giggled. "Oh, okay just wondering."  
  
***************  
  
When dinner was over, Lance and Kitty was outside in the garden chatting.  
  
"It's like, hard to believe your sister like, looks exactly like me. But our personalities are kind of different."  
  
Lance nodded. "Yeah I know."  
  
Kitty giggled. "She kind of like, reminds me of you."  
  
"Nah. Me and Timber have our differences."  
  
"But she does remind me of you. Nice, a little rough on the outside, but gentle inside. Protective, but not too much, friendly. unless they get on your bad side. You like, know what I'm talking about."  
  
Lance didn't say anything. He was too busy reminding himself of what Kitty had just said about him. Kitty leaned her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes gently enjoying the moment.  
  
"I'm glad you came tonight."  
  
Lance looked down at her. "Really?"  
  
Kitty nodded and moved up, making their noses touch lightly. "Really, really."  
  
And just to top off the romantic moment, they drew closer and kissed each other lightly for a minute. Soon enough they fell asleep in the garden together on gazebo's couch swing with a satin blanketed see-through top revealing the twinkling stars.  
  
**********  
  
Inside, Timber, Remy and Rogue were talking while watching Resident Evil on the television downstairs.  
  
"Man, this movie is awesome!" said Timber reaching for an Anzac biscuit.  
  
Rogue nibbled on her biscuit and looked to Timber. "These are really good! Yuh made this yerself?"  
  
Timber nodded. "Yep. And thanks."  
  
Remy arched an eyebrow and looked at the box of Anzac biscuits.  
  
"An' what are they again, Timber?"  
  
Timber took another small bite of her biscuit and swallowed. "They're Anzac biscuits."  
  
Remy sat against the backing of the couch and thought for a moment with a sly look.  
  
"Y' single, Timber?"  
  
She shot him a surprised look. "Yeah."  
  
He nodded with his smirk growing bigger as he pulled out his cell- phone and quickly dialed a number.  
  
**Phone Conversation**  
  
*someone picks up the phone*  
  
"I said stop callin' me, Sabes!! THIS IS NOT BLOODY PIZZA HUT!!"  
  
"..It's not Sabes mon ami."  
  
"..oh 'ey, mate! Sorry bout that."  
  
"How many times did he call y'?"  
  
"I lost count at ten."  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
"So why'd ya' call? Did yer sheila attack ya' yet?"  
  
"No, not yet. But I want y' ta come ova here."  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"Oui."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Aghh, fine. But this betta be good."  
  
**Click!**  
  
Timber and Rogue glared at Remy strangely as he shoved his cell-phone back in his pocket.  
  
"Okay Remy LeBeau!! Tell meh whut yer plannin'!!"  
  
Remy laughed a little to lighten the mood. "I invited a friend ova. Is there somethin' wrong Cheri?"  
  
Rogue plopped back to her seat beside him and crossed her arms. "Ah smell sumthin' fishy. an' it's not Jean's lobster.."  
  
A couple minutes later, there was a knock at the door and Remy quickly pushed Timber up and over to the door. She glared daggers at him and swiftly turned with her biscuit in hand.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Remy?!"  
  
Remy tipped his head forward a little, telling her to open the door. Timber sighed and twisted the door handle. Suddenly, a large shadow trampled on top of her. She shrieked and flipped the person over her. Quickly she got up and raised her hands to a tall blonde man who was scampering around. She grunted a little and clenched her hands into fists, lifting the beast like man and flipping him over, making him land head first to the ground.  
  
".I knew I shouldn't have brought 'im." Said a guy with an Australian accent.  
  
Timber froze and turned around with her hands out, ready to send the person behind her flying backwards. But then she noticed he was pretty much ready to fight her too. She sighed and put her hands down, falling to her knees on the floor.  
  
"Whew, it's been a while since I used my powers." she said exhaustedly.  
  
"A while?!" said the Aussie. "It seemed like ya' have been usin' it for a long time!"  
  
Timber looked up and saw the cutest guy she's ever seen since she got to Bayville. He had fiery red hair with blonde streaks went up a little and the most gorgeous green eyes. She immediately stood up and shook her thoughts away as Remy walked over to the cute stranger.  
  
"Johnny, this is Timber Alvers. Avalanche's sister."  
  
Johnny arched an eyebrow and offered her a hand to get her up. "Oh, it's nice ta meet ya', Timber."  
  
Timber took his hand and brushed the lint from her dark blue baggy jeans. "It's nice to meet you too, Johnny."  
  
She paused and looked over to where the tall long haired blonde man was laying there, motionless.  
  
"Umm, who's that?"  
  
Johnny laughed along with Remy. "Oh that's Sabertooth. I'm actually glad ya' knocked the wind outta that bloke."  
  
"What's all the commotion?" said a familiar voice.  
  
Remy, Johnny, Rogue, and Timber turned and saw the professor roll out of the kitchen to them. Rogue stood up and looked at the professor with hopes of forgiveness.  
  
"Ah'm sorry, Professor. But-"  
  
"Timber's a mutant?"  
  
Timber looked at the Professor for a moment. "Excuse me?"  
  
"All of you, come into my office and I'll explain everything."  
  
Okay, that's the end of that chapter!! Sorry if I took too long. I got into an argument with my friend about x-men and well, yeah. I ended up staying there for a while. But I'll make the third chapter tonight and post it up in the morning mmkay? Reviews please and thanks! 


	3. The Dangerous Game

Okay everyone! I got the third chapter set to write! And for Jade, the Kietro version is Kitty Pryde and Pietro Maximoff. Not her double. I knew I should've made that clear earlier. Oh well. I did it now. See, to tell you the process, it first starts out a love triangle between Pietro, Pyro, and Timber. During the love triangle, it's Lancitty with Kitty and Lance. After Pietro splits out of the triangle, Kitty decides to dump Lance for something that will happen in the future having to do with Timber. That's when Pietro decides to try and get Kitty while the Pyro and Timber relationship grows.  
  
Chapter Three: The Dangerous Game  
  
Lance, Timber, Johnny, Remy, Rogue, Scott, Jean Grey, and Professor X sat along the cherry wood polished meeting table. The lights overhead were dimmed a little, making everyone sleepy. After all, it was 9:00 and school was tomorrow. The whole time, Jean and Scott were discussing about a final tomorrow in Math until the professor called for their undivided attention.  
  
"Now, as we have all witnessed, Timber's a mutant."  
  
".Who's Timber?" asked Jean cluelessly.  
  
Scott whispered something in Jean's ear. She nodded and let the professor continue on.  
  
"Now Mr. McCoy has done a little research and found out that Timber," he paused and looked at Timber cautiously. "Has done a few past deeds with Magneto."  
  
There were a couple gasps heard. Jean, Scott, and Lance looked at Timber with surprise.  
  
"It was only two simple deeds, Professor." Responded Timber calmly.  
  
Johnny and Remy looked at each other pleasingly at what they were hearing.  
  
"She was the one who caused the meteor shower a month ago which destroyed maybe a small population of houses."  
  
"Hey, at least it was a small storm!" Timber shouted.  
  
The professor nodded. "Yes, I understand, Timber. And I believe you that you didn't know who to trust at that time."  
  
Timber stayed silent. She didn't know what to say now that she knew she was dealing with a physic.  
  
"Timber, if you would like, you can join the X-Men and become part of our team." Asked Scott politely.  
  
Timber looked at Scott for a moment until Lance spoke up.  
  
"Hold it, Summers. She's my sister so she's coming to the brotherhood with me!" demanded Lance.  
  
"No," Remy stood up calmly and smirked at Timber. "I think she should join the acolytes. After all, she did already execute some missions for Magneto."  
  
"Hey Professor. I don't think the two acolytes should even be in here." Requested Jean.  
  
Timber just sat there looking confused as Rogue did the same.  
  
"Yeah, Jean's right, Professor. I don't see why they get to be in here since they are the enemy." Seconded Scott.  
  
Rogue then stood up. "Then why is Lance here?"  
  
Scott turned to Rogue suspiciously. "Why are you suddenly siding with Lance?"  
  
"Maybe because it's only fair!" she shouted back.  
  
Soon enough more than three conversations started, confusing Timber enough. Quietly, she stood up and snuck out of the meeting room to get away from the squabbling.  
  
**********  
  
Timber sat outside in Lance's jeep trying to decide which team she should go on. Would she be okay with the acolytes? She did know Magneto better than Professor Xavier. But what about the Brotherhood? Her brother goes there and he's the closest thing to trustworthy family relationships for her. The X-men sounded alright to her too. Kitty, and Rogue, her new best friends, were in that team. Everything sounded all the same. Then the sound of a door opening and closing broke her thoughts. Timber turned to the door area and saw Johnny coming down the stairs and over to her. She smiled when he did the same and placed his arm on the door side.  
  
"So what's a sheila like yourself doin' out here in the dark?"  
  
She sighed and looked up. "I can't decide."  
  
Johnny smirked. "Well then, I won't talk ya' into goin' to the acolytes. Seems like you're goin' under a lot of pressure."  
  
"Yeah. It's hard. Lance is my brother. Magneto seems to be a really nice person. And most of my new friends are in the X-Men."  
  
"What kinda' team are ya' interested in?"  
  
Timber looked over to Johnny strangely. "I don't know."  
  
Johnny sighed for a moment, thinking to himself. Finally, he came up with an idea.  
  
"Hey, how 'bout I take ya' out for some fun? Say maybe, the arcade downtown?"  
  
Timber looked to him for a moment and smiled. "The arcade?" she hopped out of her brother's jeep and followed Johnny over to his blood red mustang.  
  
*********  
  
They entered through the tinted black doors of the arcade and saw bright lights flashing wildly like it was a rave or something. Timber looked over to Johnny and walked over to a door that read: "Air Hockey Room. Enter with Caution."  
  
"You wanna play, Johnny?"  
  
He nodded with a grin. "You'll see why they call me Pyro."  
  
They knocked on the air hockey door and watched the door open to reveal two girls covered in black powder with their hair frizzed out like poodles. Timber watched them walk out of the store as if they were drunk while Pyro walked inside.  
  
"C'mon, Timber."  
  
She quickly turned back and ran inside the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
The room was filled with dry ice fog with black lights surrounding the whole arena that was probably half as big as Bayville High's gymnasium. In middle of the room was a large hockey puck and behind each of them was a large net that glowed a neon color. Pyro's was red and Timber's was green.  
  
"Ya' ready?" shouted Pyro as he walked over to a switch.  
  
Timber tipped her head to the side a little. "What's the switch for?"  
  
A smirk came across his lips as he flipped the switch. He quickly ran back to his spot when several bursts of flames shot up along with water in a pattern. The floor beneath them shifted from gym floor to an ice rink, and the roof became a visible barrier of electricity. Timber's eyes widened in fear.  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
Pyro laughed and waved his hands around a burst of flame, making it go closer to him.  
  
"Remy and I come here to train everyday! Ya' should try it! A sheila like ya' would do good here!"  
  
Timber put herself in battle position and nodded, letting Pyro know she was ready. He held a flame in his hand and with the other hand, he was moving his finger around it.  
  
"Okay Pyro! Do your worst!"  
  
At that moment, Timber wished she hadn't said that. Pyro aimed and threw the ball of flame right in the middle of the puck, knocking it quickly towards her. She backed up then felt her feet buckled down to the ground. Timber's silvery green eyes looked down frantically and noticed steel wirings wrapping around her feet. She looked back up and saw the puck aiming for her. She raised her hands and like a reflex, a burst of black energy shot out, making the puck fly through the air back over to Pyro again. Timber bent down and began pulling at the wires. But as she jerked back, an electric shock came through her body, making her shriek and fall straight on her butt.  
  
"Pyro! I'm stuck! Stop the game!" she cried.  
  
Pyro laughed, guessing she was just kidding. "Aw come on, that's what the wimps say!"  
  
He threw another fireball at the puck, making it skid across the iced floor. When he looked over to Timber to see what she was going to do, he finally realized she wasn't kidding. She was pulling her legs with her hands, hoping to loosen the wires' grip on her and to escape.  
  
"Timber!" he shouted moving forward a little.  
  
She looked up and saw the puck coming closer to her every second she wasted. Timber's mind yelled at her to move or retaliated but she was too shocked and tired to move. When he noticed the puck was ready to smash into her and flatten her against the electricity covered walls, Pyro moved out of his spot and ran across the arena hoping to free Timber before she gets flattened into a pancake. As he threw a fireball at the puck from its left, the puck flew into the iced part of the wall. Pyro bent down and raised a hand nearest to a fire pipe. A stream of floating flames traveled over to his hand. He pointed at the electrical wires, making the flames burn them to break Timber free.  
  
"Don't move, Timber. I don't want ya' gettin' burned."  
  
He looked at Timber as he continued to point the flames to the wires. Her eyes were shining with fear as she tried to scoot farther away as she stared at the flame. Then it finally occurred to him, was Timber afraid of fire? He shook his thoughts away and continued to concentrate on burning the thick wires while listening to Timber sniffle. As Pyro and Timber sat on the iced floor, the puck regained its course and bounced off of the wall and started for them again. Timber's head turned slightly, making her scream.  
  
"The puck! The puck is coming back!" she shrieked.  
  
Pyro moved his attention away from the wires and flame then gazed at the spinning puck. He swallowed hard and began making the flames spin into a form similar to a drill. Timber began to panic more, making Pyro look up. When he looked at the puck, he noticed a flaming card fly right past it and crash straight into a switch that had the initials: DSM written on the top. There was a sudden silence as the puck started towards them faster. Timber screamed, putting her arms over her head as Pyro started to melt the ice around them. Suddenly, the floor underneath them moved, revealing a dark area below them. They both looked down and started fall immediately down the hole.  
  
**Gasp** The suspense I put you through!! Sorry I haven't updated. I actually wanted to update on the same day I got the 2nd one done. But I guess not. Stick around for the next chapter!! REVIEWS PLZ! 


	4. The Diamond Shaft of Mirrors

Chapter Four: Diamond Shaft of Mirrors  
  
Timber held onto Pyro as they continued to fall. As they fell deeper into the cold depths, they noticed the puck landed right on the hole they fell in, making it completely dark.  
  
"Get a light!!" shouted Timber.  
  
Pyro quickly dug around in his back pocket and felt his silver lighter. He picked it out and clicked it on, making his hand swirl around it to keep it alive. When they both looked down, there was a shining light, revealing that they were heading straight into a patch of spikes that probably were as tall as Magneto himself.  
  
"Timber, use your powers to make us float!" demanded Pyro as the flame floated freely.  
  
She nodded and moved her hands down as low as she could, releasing a blast of black energy. The blackness came from under their feet and traveled up, slowing down their fall until Timber managed to make them move to safer land.  
  
When the dark shadows disappeared from underneath them, Timber immediately fell to the ground on her stomach since the wires went up quickly around her arms. The wires still continued on up, trying to consume her entire body.  
  
"Pyro, get these things off of me!" she commanded.  
  
He looked to her then remembered about the wires. ".Oh yeah!" he raced over to her and burned the rest of the dead wires off, killing the moving ones.  
  
Timber got up and rubbed her eyes. Had she been down here before? It seemed way too familiar. A sudden sick feeling started in her stomach, like something was to happen. Pyro stood next to her with his lighter, their only source of light.  
  
"Ya' alright?" he asked quietly.  
  
Timber snapped out of her thoughts and nodded quickly. "Yeah, let's just. hurry up and get out of here."  
  
Pyro agreed and waved a hand in front of the lighter. Suddenly, a stream of flames shot around the tunnel, lighting all of the torches. When Timber looked down, she jumped up a little. Covering the entire ground under their feet was a giant mirror that was obviously cracked several times. Pyro looked down and arched an eyebrow. He then pointed at something that reflected off of the roof and onto the mirror.  
  
"Look. It says 'Diamond Shaft of Mirrors. Ahead, Experiment X26."  
  
Timber blinked then shuddered. Even that name sounded familiar. What was going on? She followed the mirrored trail with Pyro, hoping to find a way out before something happens.  
  
**********  
  
"Timber! Timber, where are you!?" shouted Lance as he searched around the park.  
  
Logan sniffed the air. "Avalanche's sister. her scent is familiar. Where have I smelt it before.?"  
  
Lance glared at Logan skeptically. "Maybe in the mansion?"  
  
"Why don't y' two just shut up and keep looking?" asked Remy irritatedly.  
  
It's been an hour since Timber and Pyro's disappearance. The X-Men, Lance, and Remy separated into several groups to search. Team one included Kitty, Mr. McCoy, Jean, and Rogue. Team two had Bobby, Jubilee, and Scott, and team three had Logan, Lance, and Remy.  
  
"Look Cajun, you said you saw them drop through the tunnel right?" asked Logan as he sniffed the area where they fell.  
  
"I know I saw them fall through where y' are. Find a secret switch or sumthin'."  
  
Lance searched around the area, hoping to find a way to get to his sister until he heard something from below him. He bent down and started scratching at the iced floor.  
  
"Stop tryin' to be a dog and start lookin'!" said Remy searching the walls.  
  
"Why don't you shut up and listen? Something's going on down below us."  
  
Logan and Remy walked over to Lance's area, watching Lance move away from the ice. He stood up and turned to them.  
  
"I'm gonna shake this place up!"  
  
******  
  
"Hey, here's a door." Said Pyro, placing his hand on a metal shining door.  
  
Timber walked up next to him and gasped. (Could this be? No, it can't be. That never happened to me. Right?)  
  
"Timber?"  
  
She swiftly turned to the Aussie and smiled nervously. "Yeah?"  
  
He looked at her for a moment. "Nah, neva mind. Let's go inside."  
  
When Pyro pushed the door open, an earthquake started. Timber gasped again and looked up, knowing her brother was on the top floor.  
  
"Pyro, we gotta tell Lance to stop! He's going to make the place collapse!" she cried as rocks from the roof began to fall.  
  
He looked up and noticed a softened earth area that looked like mud. Pyro walked up to it and clicked on his lighter. Timber looked at him strangely and stepped back a little as a large rock fell in front of her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Pyro smirked. "Whoever's feet is on top of this area is gonna get a warning."  
  
The lighter's flame grew higher every moment Pyro's fingers moved up. When it reached the top, the flames started to spread over to the sides. Suddenly, a loud yelp was heard with some foreign words.  
  
"I never knew Lance spoke a different language." Said Timber while giggling.  
  
Pyro laughed. "No, that's Remy."  
  
Suddenly, the floor collapsed entirely. A curtain of smoke surrounded the area as the sounds settled. Everyone was coughing hard as the smoke made their eyes tear with the mixture of smoke, and ice. As the smoke became clearer, a shriek was heard followed by some other words in a different language. Finally, the smoke cleared revealing a pissed off Logan and Lance, and a cursing Remy LeBeau who was hopping around the tunnel holding his boot.  
  
"Merde Pyro! Did y' havta use the fire on me?!"  
  
Pyro glanced around the tunnel. There were rocks around the ground, which cracked the mirror even more but surprisingly didn't break it, Logan and Lance were still recovering from the fall, and Remy was finally calming down. But there was no sign of Timber. Pyro quickly turned to Lance and Logan, hoping they saw her.  
  
"Hey, where's Timber?" he asked worriedly.  
  
Remy shrugged and Lance stepped over a couple rocks over to Pyro, grabbing the collar of his black shirt.  
  
"Now you're worried about her?! Why did you take her here in the first place?!"  
  
Pyro smirked and held the lighter up to Lance's hands, making him release quickly. He backed up and shook his head, gritting his teeth furiously.  
  
"Before you all start dukin' it out, how about we start lookin' for Timber?" said Logan as he walked past them.  
  
Pyro looked over to the metal door he pushed earlier and noticed footprints that seemed disturbed. He followed Logan inside the darkness while Remy and Lance did the same.  
  
*******  
  
"Oh no." said Logan with a low whisper.  
  
Pyro arched an eyebrow as Lance searched around. Remy just stood in place, looking for any sign of Timber.  
  
"What? Ya' know this place?" he asked.  
  
Logan nodded and sniffed the air then growled. "This is the second experiment hold where experiment X26 was born."  
  
Remy walked up to Logan, showing interest in the new subject. "Experiment X26? Isn't that.?"  
  
"Oh yeah. X26 started the meteor shower before Timber."  
  
Lance stepped in. "You mean the one that destroyed that little town in Maryland?"  
  
Logan nodded. "I felt so sorry for X26. Especially at the time when I first laid eyes on her."  
  
Okay, expect a flashback on the next chapter since Logan's going to be telling the story about Experiment X26. I decided to change the genre to action/adventure/humor/romance! Yay! Reviews would be nice.... 


	5. Weapon Meteor X26

Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Five: Project Meteor X26  
  
The scent of chloroplast models and metal cleaned tools shrouded around the facility as Doctor Mayberry entered a darkened area. The only sources of light were the glowing neon tubes that contain each weapon of their experiments. Only two of them were successful. I, was one of the backups and first weapon created. Weapon X. The other weapon that was a backup, Weapon XR76 was a complete failure when he was murdered in a nuclear bombing in Africa. Mayberry was actually concentrating on the greatest weapon in the profession of bio chemistry and human technology. The young girl in the widest tube in the middle back. The rumor was that she was kidnapped from her hometown in Florida because she had a great power hidden within herself. She too, was a mutant like the rest of us. The girl was known as Project Weapon Meteor X26, the most dangerous and most secretive weapon known throughout the history.  
Today was one of those days when Doctor Mayberry and his assistant Natasha would get us out of the neon green chambers and let us train. This day was a specific date that changed everything about the weapons. Mayberry first released me, then X21, then X26. Afterwards, Natasha made us put on our training outfits and went out to the physical study room where we all worked out and trained our powers. But today, I got some time off to go around the laboratory. But sadly enough, X21 and X26 had to be used for an experiment.  
Mayberry led X21 into the black light room for training and experimenting while Natasha and X26 watched at the invisible window high above them. The whole time as the experiment became more brutal each time, I would hear X26 whimper to herself and cringe whenever a scream was heard. When X21 became motionless and his heart rate came to a complete stop, her eyes glittered wildly with mixed emotions. She didn't know whether or not to feel sad, upset, or nothing. After all, the doctor acted like she had no feelings being the greatest "weapon". I figured it was the word "weapon" that made him think that. Weapon was an inanimate object. But this girl wasn't. She was a living breathing human being.  
Five minutes after Mayberry's other assistants dragged X21's motionless body out of the facility to the failure experiment floor in the basement, Natasha told X26 to go inside. At that very moment, X26, for the first time, had broke out in tears in front of Natasha and Mayberry. It wasn't the first time for me. I would hear her in her sleep crying and mumbling words angrily. As X26 cried and started to race off, Natasha held her into a headlock, putting her to a complete stop. I watched them from as corner as X26 calmly gave up and agreed to go inside the room. Mayberry had different plans for X26 though. He pressed a couple buttons starting the "mutant attack system sequence". X26 stood in the middle of a black room not knowing what was happening until she saw guns pointing out of the corner with several pistol shots and laser pointers. I didn't know if Mayberry told her to or not, but like a reflex, X26 raised her hands, releasing a dark gravity force to crush the guns into abnormal shapes or even dust. After an hour of this training, X26 fainted in the middle of the room, stopping the sequence immediately. Natasha raced out of the booth and came to X26's side to help her up. Suddenly, the strangest thing happened. X26 was suddenly surrounded by a darkened shadow and floated towards the booth's glass screen where Mayberry evaluated. When she opened her eyes, they were a fierce purple color that could scare even the bravest of men with the wickedest grin that a demon would have. Her hair floated upwards wildly as she raised her hands against the glass. Mayberry quickly dropped her documents from his hands and started for Natasha in the room. Sweat trickled down the doctor's forehead as his eyes scanned every movement X26 was performing. His eyes flinched and widened when he saw something coming from X26's back. They looked like black demonic like wings that a Diablo would own as a bright black ball of gravity was forming right at the palm of her hand.  
  
"X26! I command ya' to stop this once!" shouted Natasha.  
  
Of course, that didn't help. It just made X26 release the energy, blasting the entire facility into a large gravity barrier. By the time this had happened, I had already escaped. As I walked towards the forest, I turned back and saw the facility being sucked into itself. It was formed into a black hole. From the black hole was a strange familiar form that swiftly flew upward from the hole. It was X26 with her demon black wings that were now black feathers, molting from the original pair. But as the facility was finally corrupted and exploded, X26 started to fall straight to the ground beside the facility. I raced over as quick as possible to grab X26 from falling to her death. When I did catch her, she just laid there motionless for a second then opened her eyes widely. Instead of purple, they glowed a turquoise blue. X26 stood up as her wings flapped, releasing several more loose black feathers. I froze quickly when she turned to me, thinking she would attack me.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered with a smile.  
  
I just looked at her. "Your welcome."  
  
She quickly removed her attention from me and looked towards the woods with a hatred look and mumbled something under her breath. With another flap of her wings with a high jump, X26 flew off with the speed of a shooting star. I gotta admit, X26 was truly the scariest weapon I've seen besides Apocalypse and the Sentinels. But she was also the sweetest kid I've met before half-pint and the others.  
  
When the explosion finally reached the newspapers and the rest of the media, which was only in two days, it had tons of information. But none of it included the weapons. So I decided to go and investigate on what the doctors were planning to do with Project Meteor X26 since she seemed more of a threat than all their weapons combined. All I found at the site was a couple documents that were read like this:  
  
Part One of Operation: Weapon X  
  
-Create or find clones or similar types to original -Discover their differences and learn of their abilities -Put through training and experiment activities - (Scribbled out)  
  
Another document I found that proved useful was Doctor Mayberry's journal and records.  
  
August 7th  
Objective found and captured. Like the others said, this mutant was truly a great threat to mankind. Setting the record of destroying ten villages during an escape from Florida to Africa with an abnormal balance of gravity.  
  
August 8th  
We finally found out what the mutant's ability is. This mutant is capable to turning gravity into her own, creating voids, black holes. The mutant can also summon upon meteors, shooting stars, comets, and etc which includes also controlling gravity's capacity, volume, dimensions, and growth. Even power. Since this has proved the mutant to be destructive, we placed her in the best tank we have that included an anti-gravity barrier, fiber glass, and invisible steel walls.  
  
August 9th  
Today is supposedly the mutant's birthday. Thanks to Natasha, we discovered a little more personal information of the mutant. She's 14, has an older brother, and her favorite holidays are the 4th of July and Valentine's Day. But that is all we can get from the mutant. Also again, the mutant has proved her strength and ability, destroying half of the building and suffocating three assistants with her abilities.  
  
December 26th  
After a long rough information search of mutant capabilities, we have discovered that this mutant is equal to even the "greatest mutant Apocalypse that existed long ago". We have now named the mutant; Project Meteor X26 or Meteor X26. We are planning to hunt down her brother who too is a mutant that manipulates earth movement with ease.  
  
January 5th  
We have sent some of our earlier weapons to capture Meteor X26's brother. Sadly, they have failed and became corrupt. After a long meeting in the conference room, we decided to only hold Meteor X26 for captivity thinking only having more people like herself or even her family members to invite our demises within a thirty second time limit.  
  
January 6th  
A storm has cancelled all of our meetings and experiments with Meteor X26. But it just seems oddly strange how X26 has been quiet today. Usually she would try to break free with her gravitational powers or maybe cry a little. She would even have conversations with Natasha. I must go now. I have to get as much sleep as I can for the big meeting tomorrow.  
  
January 7th  
The meeting was outstanding! My fellow scientists have decided that Weapon Meteor X26 is a brilliant weapon to use to extinguish the rest of the mutant population. We're planning on sending her out on February 1st to rampage the world's mutants.  
  
Too bad for Doctor Mayberry though. On February 1st, the day X26 was supposed to be sent out to demolish all mutants in the world; she had rampaged over the facility and neighboring buildings, slaughtering all the doctors. But despite X26's hatred for the scientists, she let one person escape. The only person she had been capable to make contact to; Natasha. **************  
  
"Natasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you gotten a letter from him yet?"  
  
Natasha shook her head slowly. "No." she sighed. "I miss him."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No don't be." Natasha stood up and walked over to X26 where she sat on the steel step way. "But you could do me a favor."  
  
"A favor?" X26's eyes widened.  
  
Natasha placed a hand on X26's hand that lay still on a cold bar. "If I let you go, will you find him and tell him I love him?"  
  
X26 bent down to see Natasha's face. Tears streamed down her eyes.  
  
"I promise Natasha."  
  
"You do? But after what we put you through..."  
  
"Nope, this is my only chance of escaping this hell hole. So I promise you, that I will track him down."  
  
***********  
  
After the whole rampage incident, word came out that Natasha was murdered back in her hometown near Alice Springs. Sadly, she never got to see her family before she could even make it through the door. Since Natasha's murder, X26 went off to find the murder and came upon Magneto who offered to help reunite her with her last family member, and find out who was the murderer.  
  
And that's the end of this chapter everyone! And bet you're connecting with what's what huh? Heh, I'm starting to like this more and more! Reviews would be nice. ( 


	6. Violetta

Chapter Six: Violetta  
  
Pyro looked at Logan strangely, like as if he suddenly remembered something from long ago.  
  
"My mother's name was Natasha." He whispered.  
  
Logan shrugged a little as he continued to look at the chambers. "She was taken away too right?"  
  
Pyro shook his head. "No, she just said she would come back soon. And she neva came back. I didn't know she was some freak's assistant."  
  
Remy and Lance just watched the two. Suddenly, faint footsteps came to the echoes. Their heads swiftly turned to whichever direction the noise came from and ducked.  
  
"And you are right, young man." Said a deep dark voice.  
  
Logan quickly stood up, remembering the voice. "Mayberry."  
  
Pyro, Lance, and Remy stood up trying to recognize the face of the doctor. But it seemed strange. He didn't really look like a gentleman or a psychopath. His face was torn, burnt and somewhat of a mixture of regular skin color and green. His eyes were unbalanced but still normal color. His hands were raw and redden, while his legs were completely skinned off and cut.  
  
Logan blinked several times to see if his eyes were deceiving him. "What in the world did you do to yourself?"  
  
A crackling laughter came from Mayberry as he took a last step forward, stumbling.  
  
"The perfect weapon indeed. Weapon Meteor X26 was a perfect weapon. She caused this to me." He paused to laugh. "An explosion occurred; glass was blasted off of their places and thrown into my skin. A fire near the only available exit nearly turned me into a crispy pile of ash. But I discovered something brilliant. I too am I mutant. A zombie like mutant that could last forever with even the most deadliest of primary or secondary succession. What you see before you, is something the most powerful weapon in the entire universe did."  
  
Pyro stepped forward enough to see the zombie clearly. "What happened to my mother!?"  
  
Mayberry's thin and unorganized eyebrow went up in interest. "Oh so you were Natasha's son. The one she would always bitch about."  
  
Pyro froze, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Yes, she would always talk about you. How you would do good in school, or what you've done bad. She would even talk about how handsome you were and how proud she is. I grew tired of her constant babbling."  
  
Logan arched an eyebrow. "But you would always agree. You always said you knew her son."  
  
Mayberry cackled again as a piece of his skin on his leg ripped off, slipping to the ground. "Oh no, I never met the young man until now. And she said your name was John right? St. John Allerdyce."  
  
There was a sudden silence. Lance just stood still as Remy did, hoping there would be a fight so he could find Timber and get out.  
  
"She never mentioned you were stubborn." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Did you kill her?" Pyro whispered, his voice cracking.  
  
Mayberry laughed even more and turned around, shaking his head sternly. "No, Mr. Allerdyce. It's a surprise I didn't. But I was planning to. But. I do know who committed the crime."  
  
Pyro stood his ground carefully.  
  
"Would you like to know?" asked Mayberry.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Mayberry turned to his left and pointed at a darkened chamber. Suddenly, a light flickered on revealing a familiar girl with floating brown hair with black wings surrounding her. Her feet were wrapped around by large wires, along with her hands.  
  
"It was Meteor X26." Replied Mayberry with a mischievous smile.  
  
Lance's eyes widened as he ran up to the chamber full of purple liquid where the girl floated. He sharply turned to the doctor and narrowed his eyes dangerously on him.  
  
"My sister is the most dangerous weapon?! You bastard!"  
  
Mayberry laughed. "Aw, no need for the fowl language young man." Mayberry quickly stopped and eyed Lance carefully. "Did you just say, 'my sister'?"  
  
Lance tried to control his powers as he felt an adrenaline rush. "Yeah. You gotta' problem?"  
  
The zombie doctor started for Lance, stumbling the whole time. "You must be the earth manipulation mutant. Oh how much I wanted to capture you and put you in these tanks. You would've been good for our research. You might have even helped boost our project farther."  
  
Mayberry quickly kicked Lance away and turned to the chamber with a scowl.  
  
"But it's too late now. This weapon is my ticket to become the ruler. Better than that mutant that is said to become ruler of the planet itself. All I have to do...."  
  
As the doctor reached for a switch nearby, Logan jumped towards him and gave him a slash in the back with his metal claws. Mayberry stumbled to the side a little, but suffered no damage besides the slashes. He mumbled something under his breath and pulled the switch. Remy quickly picked a card from his coat pocket then threw it at the doctor. Swiftly, the zombie snatched the card, folded it in his hand. Letting it turn into ashes without exploding right in his hands. Remy leaped back to stand in the background just in case. Logan, and Lance were attacking while Pyro was racing over to the chamber. He knocked on the chamber hoping to get an answer.  
  
"C'mon, Timber. Answer me."  
  
She remained still. Pyro turned to where the fight was occurring and saw they were heading into the meeting room to fight. He was glad he got a chance to be alone with her, just to maybe try and wake her up.  
  
"Timber, we're gonna get ya' outta' here. Just answer me."  
  
Suddenly, her eyes opened and gazed around like she was lost. Her silvery eyes met with Pyro's and her apathy look changed dramatically to a desperate look.  
  
"Pyro! Please, get me out!! I don't like it here!! GET ME OUT!!!"  
  
Timber struggled hard and with each pull, she felt a shock in her nerves making her more tired than usual. Pyro backed up and gave the chamber a tough kick, making it crack. When the chamber's glass broke open, Timber was already too tired to get up herself. Pyro quickly caught her in his arms and sat down on the ground, still holding her. She panted hard and sat up, still looking down. Purple liquid was everywhere along with the withered wires still connected to her wrists and ankles. She looked down at herself and saw that she was only wearing a black tube-top and her black baggy jeans which were now soaked. Timber then moved her eyes up and saw Pyro gazing at her, waiting for an answer that she was alright. Instead of saying something, Timber quickly thrusted herself to him. Holding his neck gently with her arms as her head rested on his shoulder.  
  
"Thank you so much." She whispered in his ear.  
  
Pyro didn't move. He felt so comfortable in that position. He looked down at Timber as she gasped for air and felt cold and tired. He wondered what Mayberry did to her. He was actually more than wondering. For once, he felt so close to someone besides his family.  
  
Just several minutes later, Logan came back panting, tired from their fight. He looked at Pyro strangely as he continued to hold Timber close on the floor.  
  
"C'mon. Remy and Lance are waiting outside for us." He responded hastily.  
  
He stood up with Timber still. "But whadda 'bout that doctor?"  
  
"Screw him. We stuck him in a chamber and filled it up with some laughing gas."  
  
Pyro shrugged and ran out of the facility with Logan and Timber in his arms. She was still panting hard with her eyes tightly shut as if she was having a nightmare. Pyro moved his attention from the long tunnel trail and looked at Timber.  
  
"Johnny, look out for the smoke pipe!" called Logan.  
  
Pyro quickly looked up. "Huh?" and the next thing he knew, something met along with his ankle. He collapsed, making Timber fly over to the right towards a cliff leading to the dead body facility room. Pyro cringed, holding his ankle tight hoping to numb it. He looked up to see if Logan could help, but he was already around the corner. His eyes wandered over to the cliff and saw Timber now crying with her hair spread out across her neck. He looked down and saw her arm, now bleeding from the smoke pipe's wires. He stood up stumbling then fell back down, this time right next to Timber. Her eyes were still shut tight but this time with tears slowing flowing down.  
  
"Timber, I'm right here okay?" he whispered with a painful smile.  
  
Timber nodded and reached her hand out aimlessly to find him. She felt so stupid but it was the only way. Pyro felt her cold damp hands on his neck and she slowly opened her eyes enough to see him. He looked at her worryingly as her eyes were shining with hope.  
  
"I know everything now. I remember everything. And it's all because of you." She whispered back.  
  
Her voice cracked a little as she cringed again. He scooted up a little, just enough to help her up. Timber was now sitting up and stumbling to get up. She looked down to Pyro and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up with all the extra strength she had.  
  
"I .. can't get up." He said.  
  
Timber sighed and looked behind herself at her black wings. She narrowed her eyes on them and started pulling Pyro again.  
  
"Get up." She mumbled.  
  
"I can't. Just get going. I'll havta get up sometime." He responded.  
  
Timber gritted her teeth displeasingly. "And that time is now. Get up."  
  
"Well can I help it if I can't get up thanks to that bloody pipe!?"  
  
She jerked hard. "Stop being a pussy and get the hell up!!" Timber jerked hard again, making Pyro stumble quickly up onto his feet. After a couple seconds, Pyro's ankle turned to the side, making him fall onto Timber. She stepped backwards a little but still managed to hold onto Pyro.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, still crying.  
  
Pyro opened his eyes and saw Timber's wings up close. He arched an eyebrow and closed his eyes again.  
  
"Let's just get going."  
  
When Timber tried to move, she quickly came to stop making Pyro jerk forward a little. He lashed around and saw several fires starting towards several explosives. Timber's eyes widened quickly as she continued to cry.  
  
"We're gonna die here!" she screamed.  
  
Pyro shook his head quickly. "Oh, no we're not. I'm not dyin' in some creepy place like this!"  
  
He backed up and stood in front of Timber, holding her shoulders tight to keep straight.  
  
"Since ya' can walk betta than me, ya' havta go first." He suggested.  
  
Timber shook her head. "That's not very fair you know."  
  
"I know that. But I'll just slow ya' down and we'll both die here."  
  
"I'm not leaving you behind. It's just not right."  
  
"Well, I got ya' into this mess and you're gonna get out before me."  
  
"Will you stop being so heroic and get going!?"  
  
Timber's eyes and voice came sharp like knifes against Pyro. But he still kept to his word. His decision was made.  
  
"Timber, listen. I'm pretty damn sure that Lance would want ya' alive more than me."  
  
"You're mother would want ya' alive too."  
  
"And how the 'ell would ya' know that?!"  
  
"Because I know!"  
  
"Just because ya' were the last one ta talk to her doesn't mean shit! Now get goin'!"  
  
Timber and Pyro stared at each other evilly. Finally, Timber gave up. She knew she couldn't win against someone like St. John Allerdyce.  
  
"Fine. But promise me you're going to be safe."  
  
Pyro just arched an eyebrow. He didn't say anything since he knew he couldn't promise anything. He couldn't predict whether or not he was going to parish here. He looked back up at Timber as she ran off the way Logan went maybe ten minutes ago.  
  
"Okay, it's just me now."  
  
*********  
  
On her way out, Timber felt a quick shiver go down her spine as if something was familiar. She slowly turned her head and saw Doctor Mayberry in a chamber staring at her coldly in a maniac sort of way. She swallow hard nervously and heard voices in her head, calling her name and telling her to come closer to the chamber.  
  
"Violetta. Violetta let me out. Please?"  
  
"Why?" she scowled.  
  
"I'm sorry I kidnapped you. I just wanted to feel powerful. I never was. And now I figure that I never will."  
  
The demented doctor's head dropped slowly with sorrow putting Timber on a guilt trip. Suddenly, she remembered something.  
  
"How did you know my REAL name?"  
  
The doctor nodded. "How could ever forget such a beautiful name? Your mother would call you that all the time, and over the years both you and your brother have forgotten."  
  
Timber scowled again. "You know what Doctor Mayberry? Flattery won't work."  
  
Quickly, Timber glided off reminding herself of her real name. Violetta Timberlee Alvers. 


	7. Me against the World

You know what? I'm nervous. You wanna know why? I might get a date for Sadie Hawkins with a really cute guy. He even wants to get down and dirty with me. Ugh but hey! **shivers** It better be good. well, let's get on with the chapter. It's a bit dramatic, a bit of humor. Just imagine Britney Spears' "Me against the Music" in the background.  
  
Chapter Seven: Me Against The World  
  
Timber glided out of the facility and flew straight into Lance's arms. He held her tight and looked towards the facility, expecting Pyro to be laughing his ass off controlling the fire. But he wasn't there. Timber pulled a strand of hair back and fell onto her butt on the cold soft grass.  
  
"Where's Pyro?!" asked Remy concernly.  
  
Timber shook her head slowly. "He forced me out. He said I would slow him down."  
  
"Damn." Logan cursed himself. "I shouldn't have trusted him to get out on his own. That pipe must've cut him good."  
  
"He couldn't carry me anymore. So I tried to make him promise ...."  
  
Timber's voice trailed off when tears started down her face again. She quickly stood up, ignoring every pain in her body and ran towards the fiery facility building. Lance took several steps forward.  
  
"Violetta!! Come back!"  
  
Remy looked at Lance strangely. "Violetta?"  
  
"It's her real name." mumbled Lance.  
  
They both looked to Logan. He nodded sternly, remembering clearly her real name.  
  
Violetta jumped up and cupped her hands around her mouth. "PYRO!! Anytime now!"  
  
She dropped her hands and waited for an answer. There were only the sounds of falling building and fire crackling wildly. Violetta decided to try again.  
  
"Pyro! C'mon!!"  
  
She waited again. Silence. She clenched her hands into fists as her eyes narrowed angrily.  
  
"Stop being stupid and come out!!"  
  
From not too far behind, Lance, Remy, and Logan watched the young girl shout for the lost acolyte. Logan shook his head in sorrow as Remy gritted his teeth impatiently.  
  
"For all we know, he could be dead already." Said Logan. His voice had no emotion.  
  
Remy lashed around to the wolverine mutant. "That's all y' think y' know." He snapped.  
  
Logan shook his head. "Depending on his wound and how much time he's got left."  
  
Lance's eyes widened for a moment. He took a step forward again to see his sister clearly past the burning smoke making his eyes tear. (Do you really care for him that much, Violetta? He's the one that did get you into this mess.)  
  
Finally, Violetta had enough. Her wings spread apart as she raised her hands high. A purple orb of light started to build up onto her wrist to her hand.  
  
"Fine, if you won't come out. I'll just help you get out!" she shouted as warning.  
  
Lance and Remy blinked several times and ran to stop Violetta. Logan took several steps ahead then stopped, realizing he wouldn't be able to. Instead, he looked up at the dark midnight sky and the sea of stars. Then he saw something flash. It was a meteor storm heading straight towards them.  
  
"Violetta! No! You'll kill us all!!" shouted Lance as he reached his hand out.  
  
Lance was the first to grab Violetta as Remy jerked her hand down quickly, dismissing the meteor. Violetta struggled hard and kicked anything her feet could reach. She managed to get her brother off of her but Remy was too strong. Violetta blinked, making her eyes a light purple neon glow. A purple light surrounded her, giving Remy a shock to let go. His hands quickly flew off of her as Violetta collapsed to the ground on her knees both weakened and hurt emotionally. She gently put her hands to her eyes to try and prevent her tears. Her eyes changed to her normal green silvery color but were filled with tears. Lance sat up and felt so guilty.  
  
"You promised. You promised me didn't you? Right?" she paused then lashed her head up to the building, giving it the meanest glare. "RIGHT??!!"  
  
It wasn't like she was expecting an answer. Instead, Violetta stood up and glided inside the burning building. Lance immediately stood up, trying to chase after her until he felt something pull him back by his vest. He turned around and saw Remy shaking his head slowly.  
  
"If I were y' mon ami, I'd leave love alone."  
  
Lance blinked and looked at him like he was a murderer for a moment.  
  
*******  
  
"I sware, if you're just playing around in here,"  
  
Before Violetta could finish her sentence, a large piece of flaming wood landed in front of her. She shrieked and jumped backwards, letting several black feathers float down to the crisp soil. Her eyes wandered around furiously for the Aussie.  
  
"Violetta."  
  
She turned around and saw Lance at the exit waiting for her with a gentle warm smile.  
  
"Let him come out on his own."  
  
"But ..."  
  
"Violetta!!"  
  
She shook her head quickly until she saw another large piece of wood land in front of her again. But this time there was something on top of it. With much haste, Violetta snatched whatever was on it and raced out of the building with Lance.  
  
"Oh my God." Violetta's soft fragile voice cracked.  
  
Remy looked at what was in Violetta's hand with much fear. "And to think I thought he would be able to get out."  
  
The Fire squad, Police, and Ambulance had just arrived at the scene. The Police were questioning Logan while Remy, Lance, and Violetta stood around in a circle gazing at what Violetta held. Her fingers rubbed along the tinted coloring of Pyro's sunglasses. The black holds were somewhat melted and had the scent of burnt wood along with it.  
  
***********  
  
Violetta was offered to stay at the Acolytes' base for the night by Remy. Since Rogue was going to be there, she decided to go. Also to put Pyro's sunglasses somewhere in his room. She walked down the cold halls and looked around at the rooms' doors. One had a rug on the bottom of it saying "No Visitors!". Another had a dart board hanging with several burnt cards on it. She figured that one was Remy's. Violetta walked a little more and stopped in front of a door that had a key connected to the lock with flame key chains dangling from the main ring. She twisted the door knob and entered his room.  
There was a sweet scent that filled the air. It seemed similar to those fiery cinnamon mints Lance made her try once. She glanced around and was surprised to see Pyro's room like this. A maroon couch with black pillows was in front of the plasma television. A balcony was just past the kitchen area that had a little bar area too. She couldn't take anymore. Violetta rubbed her nose as if she was to sneeze and placed the sunglasses down for a moment. When she headed for the door, she turned back to it. It gleamed along with the moonlight, convincing Violetta she should keep it. She slowly walked over and picked them up then held it tightly in her hands. She then walked out, closing the door and leaving it the way it was.  
  
**********  
  
"Y' sure y' don't want to?" asked Remy holding onto Rogue.  
  
Violetta nodded. "Yeah. I'll just stay with the X-Men. I feel safer there anyway. But I'll come by tomorrow."  
  
Rogue walked up a little. "Mebbe we can call yuh if he comes?"  
  
Violetta didn't answer and headed to her black thunderbird. The couple watched the black winged girl drive off towards the institute hoping that she wouldn't give up her hopes so easily. Rogue turned to Remy but didn't smile like he had expected her to.  
  
"Do yuh really think he's still alive?"  
  
Remy smirked. "'Course I do. I don't think Johnny would die that easily Cheri."  
  
Rogue tilted her head to the left. "Yeah, but how come he never showed up?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't know how to answer that one."  
  
************  
  
Kitty Pryde invited Violetta to her room since Rogue was spending the night at Remy's. Everyone was already asleep. After all, it was 4:00 in the morning.  
  
"I'm sorry I came so early." Said Violetta as Kitty opened the door.  
  
Kitty shook her head. "Nah, it's like, okay. I was awake anyway."  
  
After Kitty yawned and closed the door, Violetta was given a black tank top and tight sweat pants as pajamas. She slipped into Rogue's bed as Kitty did the same to hers. She clicked out the light and Violetta hoped to fall asleep instantly. But she didn't.  
  
(Violetta's P.O.V.)  
  
I kept on thinking of happy or depressing things. But it was hard. All these mixed feelings started to fill my other thoughts. But then it occurred to me, what did I think about to go to sleep? Just after I asked myself that, I remembered the stupid accident today. I couldn't believe I tried to go inside while the fire was still going and tired to find Pyro's sorry ass. Why did I even follow him to the air hockey rink anyway? Why did I murder Natasha Allerdyce? How did I? There were so many unanswered questions, I managed to lull myself to sleep that way instead.  
  
I woke up instantly. I was surprised I didn't wake up to any noises knowing how many rowdy mutants are here in the institute. Slowly, I sat up. I was a little sore from last night but I was better than then. My eyes glanced over to the clock. It was already 12:00! Damn, I must've been pretty tired. Nothing was on my mind right now besides the craving for a blueberry muffin and strawberry milk. Maybe some cinnamon toast crunch too. I looked around again and something colorful caught my eye. Hanging from Kitty's white painted mirror was a calendar on the month February. I paused for a moment, sighing. Suddenly, I rushed up and pushed my finger on today's date.  
  
"Valentine's Day is today!!?" I shouted.  
  
Suddenly, the door was thrown open. My head lashed around and I saw Kitty and Pietro walking in together holding hands. Holding hands? What the heck?  
  
"Kitty, what's up with the whole holding hands thing?" I asked concernly.  
  
Pietro gave me a smirk of interest. Like the one he did when we first met.  
  
"Oh, I dumped Lance last night. He was like, being sucha jerk. Always mentioning about how I don't care much about him."  
  
As Kitty went on, I thought to myself that Lance needed more love and caring than Kitty thought he needed. He was the type of bad boy that was never really loved. I'm happy he's not one of those loner guys that try to commit suicide every three weeks. Suddenly, breaking my thoughts, Kitty's wrist nearly touched my nose it was so close. Dangling from her tiny wrist was a platinum silver bracelet. I arched an eyebrow, hoping she would get it out of my face before I imagined her fingers as cinnamon sticks.  
  
"Like, lookit this Violetta! Pietro gave it to me today as like, a Valentine's day gift!"  
  
I resisted the fact that I tried to bite her fingers off and pushed her wrist away, heading out the door. I couldn't stand Kitty and Pietro being together right after she broke up with Lance. Poor Lance. I added 'visit Lance' to my mental schedule today as I headed downstairs.  
  
And to think Kitty was bad enough!! Downstairs, everyone had a couple to play tonsil hockey with! Jean to Scott. Bobby to Jubilee. Roberto to Rahne. Logan to Ororo. You name it, and they got a couple. It was hell. I walked past them while grabbing a blueberry muffin. I know it wasn't enough of a breakfast, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to deal with them. I decided to get dressed so I could go out to the mall and see what was on sale or something.  
  
I got dressed into a red tight shirt with a tight white long sleeve shirt underneath and some dark blue baggy pants that went along perfectly with a pair of white shoes that looked brand new. I decided to leave my hair down and put on a black French lookin' hat. I looked at myself at Rogue's mirror. My heart and mind shouted with glee. After gazing angrily over at Kitty's mirror side, I grabbed my black Mudd purse and started down the Valentine Hell area.  
  
"Hey, look at what Scott got me, Violetta!" cried Jean happily holding up a new sparkling watch and a box of chocolates.  
  
I sighed and didn't bother stopping to see. I finished my makeup which is just putting on black eyeliner, mascara, sparkly pink lip gloss, and some foundation and powder, and got out of institute before another couple could torture me.  
  
***********  
  
Before heading to the mall's parking lot, I checked behind myself to see if I still had my wings out. Luckily, they rejoined back inside my body. I parked near the front of the mall and entered inside with my purse.  
I had to admit, for a store full of Valentine's stuff, it wasn't as bad as the institute. But there was something wrong. Couples, were everywhere I looked! Even in Victoria's Secret! .Wait, of course they would be in there, if you know what I mean. I managed to slip into Pac Sun without anyone seeing me. Knowing the publicity around Valentine's Day, I'm bound to run into some horny single guy. Plenty of clothes were on sale. I was surprised that some of them had a bonus box of chocolates! Suddenly, a couple caught my eye on my left by the exit. They were holding up a newspaper to hide what they were doing. I glanced over a little more and saw the headline.  
  
"Dangerous weapon destroyed Hospital Facility. Secrets exposed based on the most dangerous weapon to our society!"  
  
My eyes widened as my hands started to shake. How the hell did they manage to get information? I raced over and snatched the newspaper from them. The couples moved apart, blushing, and somewhat a bit surprised. The girl narrowed her eyes on me strangely, straining to remember something.  
  
"Hey, aren't you the girl that---"  
  
"OH no, no, no, no! I think you should look at the article a little closer but I havta borrow this for the moment!"  
  
I quickly slipped out of the store and flashed open the newspaper to read the article. Her eyes scanned the paper carefully with every nerve in my body shaking. I couldn't take much more of it so I crumpled it up and tossed it into the nearest garbage can I could find.  
As I continued down the hall to the CD store, I was praying that my wings wouldn't sprout up. Since I saw that article, I started to get these weird feelings that something bad was going to happen. After looking left to right for that couple I saw earlier, I went into the CD store like nothing happened.  
I saw a couple party mixes and decided to look at one. I figured that tonight the X-Men would want something to dance along to while celebrating their love for each other. I shivered. Just thinking about Pietro and Kitty made me sick in the stomach. Especially Jean and Scott, ugh. I gazed at the glittery CD cover that had several holiday mixes from the newest artists. But I honestly didn't want to listen to sappy music like 'Jingle Bells' or 'Silver Bells' or 'You're my Valentine' or all that other garbage. I went over to the other mixed CDs and found the perfect party mix with Ludacris, Michelle Branch, Good Charlotte and all those others. I picked it up from its tray and walked over to the buying counter. The woman at the counter turned to me and smiled.  
  
"Is this all for today Miss?" she asked.  
  
I nodded until something caught my eye behind her. There was the same exact pair of sunglasses that I found at the accident. I leaned closer to the counter to get a good look at it. Suddenly, I felt my throat getting funny, as if I was about to cry at any moment.  
  
"Miss, are you alright?"  
  
I turned to the woman and rubbed the bottom of my eye to prevent a tear. "Yeah, I'm alright." I looked back at the glasses as I gave the woman a twenty from my purse. "Hey, how much are those sunglasses?"  
  
The woman looked at me for a moment and handed the sunglasses to me.  
  
"They're on sale for five dollars! Would you like them?" she asked happily.  
  
I nodded quickly. Of course I wanted that pair. I'll give it to Pyro for Valentine's day. After all, I'm sure he wouldn't want to wear his other one. The woman handed me a small bag and my change. After saying goodbye, I walked out of the store. But my happiness faded when I remembered. Pyro hasn't come back all day. Well, unless Remy and Rogue went out for Valentine's day to that parade. But I'm sure Piotr would call me.. Right? No, Lance would! Of course, Lance would! Like a reflex, I pulled out my cell-phone from my purse and dialed down the Boarding House's number. After the third ring, someone decided to pick up.  
  
"Yo, talk to me."  
  
I arched an eyebrow. "Todd, is Lance there?"  
  
There was silence for a couple seconds. "Yeah he is. But I wouldn't wanna talk to him right now."  
  
"Why? Is there something wrong? Is he out?"  
  
"No yo, he's a little mad 'bout his kitty cat leaving him for Pietro."  
  
Suddenly, there were several girly screams from Todd and some whining from Freddy in the background.  
  
"Okay okay!! He's not a little mad! He's pissed off big time!!""  
  
I moved the cell-phone away from me for a second then put it back against my ear.  
  
"Well you don't need to scream." I responded calmly.  
  
Todd took in a deep breath. "Would you like to leave a message yo?"  
  
I nodded to myself. "Well, not really. Just tell Lance that I called okay? I'm sure he knows my cell number."  
  
Todd gave an 'mmmm hmm' sound. "Okay I will."  
  
"And before you go, Todd," I paused and felt stupid. "Did Rogue or Remy call?"  
  
"Why would they call here?" he asked.  
  
I sighed. "Yeah, you're right. I'll see you later, Todd."  
  
I hung up the cell-phone before I heard Todd say goodbye. At that moment, I felt pretty stupid asking him if they called. I decided to sit down on a bench near the silver fountain. I gazed at it for a moment. It had an angel playing the harp. But there was something strange about the harp. I decided not to consider trying to solve it. It was probably something stupid anyway. 


	8. The Ace of Escapes

Okay for all you Remy and Rogue couple lovers!! This chapter is chock FULL of ROMY!! Yay!! Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Chapter Eight: The Ace of Escapes  
  
"Remy, did she call?" asked Rogue as she popped a piece of pink cotton candy in her mouth.  
  
The Cajun shook his head. "Nope. But don't worry, Cheri. She'll be alright."  
  
Rogue looked out the window to continue watching the Valentine Parade. She actually liked today. The sun was out but the clouds were covering most of the sky. It was actually quite calming.  
  
"Y' want sumthin' else before we go to the fair?" asked Remy shuffling his cards.  
  
Rogue quickly turned to her date and raised an eyebrow at Remy's sudden smirk.  
  
"Remy, puh-lease don't tell meh yuhr gonna go to the gambling room in the fair."  
  
He gave a snicker. "Think of it this way, Cheri. If we lose, then we get sumthin' anyway. If we win, we get triple."  
  
"We? Triple? Whut in the world are we playin'?! An' whadda yuh mean 'we'?"  
  
Remy stood up and took Rogue's hand to make her stand up then follow him out the door.  
  
"You'll see, Cheri."  
  
********  
  
The fair was even better than the parade! Rogue gazed around in awe as Remy paid for their gambling tickets. He gathered all of their tickets, shoved them in his coat pocket and walked over to Rogue to head over to the tent.  
  
"Let's get goin'. We wanna be the first to play."  
  
Rogue looked at Remy for a moment. "Ah don't see why we havta be on teams though. Can't Ah just be-"  
  
"My belle that waits for me on hand and foot? I don't think so, Cheri. I want y' ta be in the action too."  
  
As they walked together over to the biggest tent, they took a left. Rogue looked behind them and saw a blinking sign on the tent that read: "Gamblers, enter here!" Rogue turned back to Remy and gave him a suspicious look.  
  
"Remy, yuh do realize that we missed the entrance?"  
  
He shook his head. "Non Cheri. That's not our entrance."  
  
"But that's the gambler's entrance."  
  
Remy quickly stopped in front of Rogue and looked at her with his demon eyes.  
  
"Rogue, the only reason why I'm doin' this is to find the whereabouts of Johnny. Supposedly one of the facility professors is a gambler. A pretty challengin' one as a matter of fact."  
  
Rogue smiled. "Aww, thanks Remy. But whut if he's not there?"  
  
A smirk came upon Remy's face. "Don't worry, he'll be there. I bet my favorite card on it."  
  
They went inside a metal door entrance and sat down on a fancy leather couch. There was another one ahead of the large cherry wood playing table ahead of them. But the area was more darkened then theirs. A quick shiver went up Rogue's spine as she looked around. There were no windows, several large lamps in the corners, glass statues that circled around the room and had a glorious rug that had colors of gold, white, and black. Suddenly, the dark area lightened revealing a man who was shuffling the cards at great speed. Not once did he let a card go out of place. Rogue quickly turned to Remy to see his expression. It wasn't any different. Just that familiar smirk of determination.  
  
"I suppose you're willing to take the winner's spot?" asked the man.  
  
The man's silver shades shined against the lamps and glass as his smile turned into a sly grin.  
  
Remy laughed. "Non, but I gotta deal that y' can't turn down."  
  
The man looked up a little, revealing his violet eyes. "Oh really..."  
  
"If I win, then y' tell me anything I ask y'."  
  
"And if I win.?"  
  
Remy looked at Rogue then back to the mysterious gambler.  
  
"Y' can keep us captive for your experiments."  
  
Rogue swiftly turned fast enough, making Remy completely helpless when she shook him violently by the collar of his trench coat. Her grey eyes matched with his demonic red and black eyes that gave her another shiver.  
  
"Okay Remy LeBeau! Yuh betta have a good reason to put us both up for the bet!"  
  
"Y' know he can't win, Cheri." He whispered.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment. Finally, Rogue released him and crossed her arms across her chest, leaning back on the couch. Remy smiled at her and leaned down on her a little.  
  
"Just sit tight, Cheri and enjoy the show."  
  
He kissed her lightly then slid his hand off of the table and gazed at them. He glanced back at Rogue who wasn't as upset as she looked before.  
  
***********  
  
Violetta glanced up from where she had positioned herself. She blinked several times and started digging through her bag to see if she still had everything. She sighed with relief. Violetta stood up then started walking to the accessories store but then she saw someone familiar walking ahead of her. Red flaming hair but had different clothes on from the last time she saw him. Her gut twisted undecidedly until she decided to walk up to the person. Violetta tapped his shoulder and gave him an evil glare. But her glare quickly faded when she realized she was wrong. She didn't recognize the bright ice blue eyes, or the zits, or the parted hair. Violetta gulped then smiled apologetically.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else."  
  
The guy nodded and continued on. She stood in place for some reason, watching the guy walk off. But her heart started to beat harder when she saw him stop quickly in his tracks and slowly turn around to face her.  
  
"Hey, aren't you the girl on the cover of the newspaper today?" His voice was wheezy. That was another obvious reason HE wasn't Pyro.  
  
Violetta's body grew cold with fear as she swallowed harder this time. ".why?"  
  
The guy ran back over to her and smiled anxiously. He then started looked behind her, trying to poke her back. But Violetta immediately reflexed and slapped his hand away.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing!?"  
  
"I wanna see your wings!" he shouted loudly.  
  
Violetta pushed him away, making him stumble backwards. He smirked.  
  
"So you are. I can tell by the way you're acting."  
  
The guy started for her again and Violetta started backwards, hoping to avoid any combat. But her hope was lost when the guy grabbed her shoulders, pulled her towards him so he could reveal her secret in some way. Violetta retaliated and gave the nerdy guy a swift jab in the jaw, forcing him down quickly. He sat up still rubbing his jaw as Violetta shook. A sudden pain came on her back.  
  
"Look everyone! It's the mutant Meteor!"  
  
The wandering people quickly turned and got a good look at her. They immediately panicked and started for the exits. Violetta sighed and let her wings come out.  
  
"No use hiding everything now." She mumbled as she glided across the floor into the empty accessory shop.  
  
*********  
  
The stranger gave a remarking smirk that made Remy shake for a second. For once, he felt equally matched. But it was to his surprise it was a freak like the professor. His silver glasses reflected against the lights as he laid down his last hand. Remy swallowed hard and turned slightly to Rogue. Her eyes started to water up a little, she knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Let me guess. I win?" The stranger gave a snicker.  
  
Rogue pulled on Remy's coat again, jerking him towards her.  
  
"Yuh betta have a plan." She hoped.  
  
Remy nodded and started rearranging his cards. As the stranger moved his attention to Rogue, Remy placed his hand face down, and let his finger slide through his hand, lighting them up one by one. The Cajun stood up and helped Rogue up, heading towards the shadows. The stranger stood up with his hand still in his grasp.  
  
"Don't think you can escape. You know the deal." He smirked. When he stood up something strange happened. Something so sickening yet abnormal. But of course, Rogue wasn't fooled by what was happening. The scientist's skin turned tanner, his brown hair increased in length and turned blonde. His smirk revealed sharp fangs along with a familiar outfit and the smell of pine.  
  
Remy's eyes widened as he put in his fingers up, ready to snap. "Sabes?"  
  
Rogue pulled Remy further into the shadows, hoping to lose the mutant. "No, it's Mystique!"  
  
The couple ran down a tunnel with dimmed lights, swinging from side to side. Sabertooth wasn't far behind with his mutant speed. Rogue was ahead of them all, her hand still holding onto Remy's as he tried to look back, remembering something. He looked at Sabertooth's hand and noticed that the cards he had lighten were in his coat pocket. A simple smile came across his face as Sabertooth wondered furiously.  
  
"What are you smiling about?! You lost!"  
  
"Not just yet."  
  
Remy whipped Rogue into a gap in the wall to their right as Sabertooth went directly past them with such speed that he couldn't stop to turn. With a simple snap of his fingers, an explosion eroded the tunnel letting rocks and some of the lights collapse to the dirt road. Rogue looked up and saw Remy closing the gap with his coat. Her grey eyes shimmered a little knowing that her life was safe in his arms.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile back at the mall, in just several minutes, the police and ambulance arrived at the mall searching every wing for Violetta. She was in a darkened corner of the accessory shop as tears came down her eyes when she saw what kind of weapons they had. Several police officers passed through with large guns that had several laser pointers on top, some netters, pistols, and even two grenade launchers. She was surprised even officers had these. But she heard from several officers that the military was just outside, waiting for her escape. The shadows of the marching patrols reminded Violetta of a war movie she saw. And of course to them, she was the enemy. She was wondering if there was going to be a war. Suddenly, several military personnel caught her eyes that stood right in front of the accessory shop. They stood cautiously as Violetta examined them from where she sat frozen with fear. The female was shaking, the two males were also frightened. She could tell by their eyes.  
  
"Reign, I want you to patrol this area. Luna, come inside with me." Said one of the males.  
  
The male whose name tag said Reign saluted and went off towards the benches as the female and the commander went inside the store. Violetta looked around. She didn't want to kill anyone with her mutant abilities so she started looking for a weapon. Most of the weapons were clubs, bats, bars, pistols, until she saw a pair of gloves with diamond knuckles spiking straight out of the leather. Violetta fixed her hat and slipped the gloves on. Luckily, she did them fast enough until the female found her.  
  
"Commander Velez, I found her!"  
  
The commander shoved Luna against the wall and aimed a pistol at Violetta.  
  
"You friggin' idiot! Don't let her get away!"  
  
Violetta swiftly stood up and glided to the left, letting her wings retract back into her body. She flashed the commander her diamond knuckles and swiftly turned again, avoiding the commander's shots. He swiftly turned to Luna and smacked her with his gun barrel. Her face turned bright red as tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"Get up! Get up! It's getting away!"  
  
Luna nodded and stumbled a little. She looked at Violetta and watched her give the commander a swift right hook on his cheek with the diamond knuckles. Velez fell backwards holding his cheek bone. He revealed to Luna and Violetta that his cheek was deeply cut with blood dripping down his cheek. He gave a shriek of terror for a moment and lifted a radio to his ear.  
  
"All units! All units! The weapon is in the accessory shop! I repeat! All units! The weapon is in the accessory shop!"  
  
Violetta gasped. That went completely out of plan she thought to herself. She looked up at Luna who was just staring in shock at her. Suddenly, Violetta's attention moved to something that was pulling on her ankle below her. She looked down and saw Lance gesturing her to come through the large vent he was in.  
  
"Lance?! What.. how did you get here!?"  
  
He gave her an impatient look. "I don't know what you did now Violetta, but I gotta talk to you about something! Follow me!"  
  
Violetta followed her brother through the vent leaving Luna by herself in shock as Velez laid still on the ground in pain with gazed diamonds stuck in his cheek.  
  
*********  
  
"Okay Lance, explain yourself." Said Violetta as she leapt out of the vent.  
  
She landed next to her brother who was slipping his gloves back on.  
  
"What do you mean; 'Explain yourself'?! How did this all happen?!"  
  
Violetta sighed. "The accident turned out to be in the newspaper. This kid found out and well, it just happened."  
  
"You weren't exposing yourself were you?"  
  
She gave her brother a dumb look. "Look Lance, I'm not that stupid. I wouldn't go around making objects float in the air when other people are already looking for me!"  
  
Her brother sighed afterwards and slipped onto the ground. He looked up at Violetta with a guilty look.  
  
"Did they call?"  
  
Violetta did the same. "No. Not once."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Just shut up."  
  
There was complete silence besides the footsteps of the soldiers and some guns firing. Violetta looked to Lance.  
  
"I'm sorry." She whispered.  
  
He looked to her. "What are you sorry about?"  
  
"I heard about what happened between you and Kitty."  
  
"She's with Pietro huh?"  
  
".yeah."  
  
"I knew it."  
  
Suddenly, a small earthquake began. Violetta's eyes darted from the ground and over to her brother who was angrily shaking his fists. Violetta leaped over and grabbed her fists.  
  
"Lance, stop it!! You're going to let them know where I am!"  
  
Suddenly, voices from up above where heard.  
  
"Alpha Unit, Charlie Unit, cut through the ground!"  
  
Violetta slipped off one of her diamond knuckle gloves and gave her brother a slap that echoed around the tunnel. The earthquake slowly came to a stop as Lance turned to his sister. He then looked to the ground with such sorrow.  
  
"Violetta, Kitty was the world to me. Now she's off with some crazy albino bastard who has enough girls as it is."  
  
Violetta gave her brother a fierce look but then broke out into tears.  
  
"I lost someone too, Lance! I didn't know this until now, but I love him! He's one of the people I need now. Remy, Rogue, you, and everyone else! You know I---"  
  
"Violetta, watch out!!" called Lance.  
  
*****************  
  
Rogue and Remy's heads popped out of the gap to see where Sabertooth had gone. But he was no where in sight. The southern girl sighed and turned to Remy with such delight.  
  
"And ta think yuh said yuh would win."  
  
Remy smirked. "I wasn't ready to give us up yet. Y' know, if we lost, I would've given myself up for y'."  
  
Rogue's eyes sparkled. "Really?"  
  
He laughed. "No."  
  
"Remy!" she gave him a crude look, making him laugh more.  
  
"I'm just kidding, Rogue!"  
  
Rogue went out of the gap and looked around for any signs of an exit. Remy followed her out and went farther down the trail. She quickly stopped in her tracks when something came towards her boot.  
  
"Whut's this?"  
  
She bent down and picked it up. "Is this whut Ah think it is?"  
  
Remy took his gently from Rogue's gloved hand and examined it.  
  
"Okay, now things are gettin' weird. Johnny would neva leave his lighter just lying 'round."  
  
That's the end of this chapter! What will happen to Violetta and Lance? Is Pyro in the area where Rogue and Remy is? What's Mystique planning? Wait for the next chapter if you wanna find out! Reviews or comments please and thanks! 


	9. Just Three Days

Okay people, I just wanna make this understandable to ya'll. The first part of this chapter is about something that goes on in the Institute. Then well, you'll get the rest. I just felt like saying that. :)  
  
Chapter Nine: Just Three Days  
  
"Surrender the weapon immediately! You don't know what kind of danger you're putting the world through at this very moment!!"  
  
Two whole police forces and a military squad checked around the institute with weapons for Kitty Pryde, thinking she was Violetta. Scott, like being an older brother tried to step up to them but was knocked out by several punches from the police for disturbance. The new recruits stayed to nurse Scott while the other X-Men started searching for Kitty. As the X-Men searched, Pietro was busy fighting off some of the military soldiers from entering Kitty's room where she hid.  
  
"And to think I thought the military was more refined than this." Said Pietro as he tossed a soldier to the ground.  
  
A female soldier's fist was sent towards Pietro until he dodged it, making her fist go straight into the wall. She backed up as her bone shook with shock until a jab came to her shoulder from Pietro, knocking her down quickly.  
  
"Stay down bitch!"  
  
Suddenly, a crowd of soldiers pointed several rifles and laser pointers at Pietro. He sighed and raised his hands in defeat as the pointers pointed in different parts of his body.  
  
"Okay fine.." Pietro's eyes saddened quickly as a gun handle came to his stomach hard enough to make him fall to the ground.  
  
The group moved into Kitty's room where she was packing all of her belongings into a bag. Two soldiers came in, grabbed Kitty by her wrists and waited for their general to give commands.  
  
"General Reyes, do we take her to the laboratory or..?"  
  
A strong looking tall soldier stepped out from a crowd that surrounded Pietro and held a gun to Kitty's neck. Warm tears trailed down her cheeks as he examined her.  
  
"Okay Weapon Meteor. Are you gonna come quietly, or are we gonna havta kill you right here and now?"  
  
Kitty shook her head quickly. "I'm not the weapon! I'm not the weapon you're like, looking for!"  
  
General Reyes gave Kitty a narrowed icy stare and shoved the gun up farther, making her choke up.  
  
"Tell me straight Weapon. Are you going to come quietly," he poked the gun up again as a warning. "Or are we going to have to kill you right here. and now?"  
  
Kitty's head tipped down a little releasing more tears. "I'll go. I- I'll go quietly."  
  
Pietro forced himself up and kicked a soldier away to see. "Kitty, no!! I'm not gonna let you go!"  
  
He sped across the room and swept Kitty away from them then to his surprise, ran straight into another laser pointer aiming straight at his forehead and another aiming at Kitty's neck.  
  
"Not so fast. If we havta kill you to get to the weapon, we're willing to do it at anytime."  
  
Pietro's grasp came tighter on Kitty's shoulders. "No, I'm not willing to give up so easily."  
  
The soldier snickered and raised the gun. "How sweet. Must be the Valentine's Day fever."  
  
"Pietro!!"  
  
Evan sent a spike over, stabbing the soldier in the arm. The gun went down but still fired. Pietro quickly fell down letting Kitty tumble back to the soldiers behind them. The speed demon was now much too weak to move. The bullet had gone straight into the side of his chest. Blood began to stain his shirt heavily as Kitty screamed and struggled to escape the soldiers' hold. Evan quickly went to Pietro's side as the soldiers carried the wounded one over.  
  
"Okay, now let's get out of here and put the weapon where she belongs." Said General Reyes.  
  
"But sir..." Said a soldier. "Aren't we supposed to find the professor mutant also?"  
  
The general shook his head. "We'll handle that later. Let's move, move, move!!"  
  
**********  
  
Remy and Rogue started running down the trail hoping they they've found Pyro at last. But Remy's gut told him it wasn't true. Everytime Pyro's lighter dropped; he would always stop at one point to pick it up. Something just definitely wasn't right.  
  
"Hold it right there!! You're trespassing secret military area!"  
  
Two soldiers with two heavily armed guns waited for Remy and Rogue to move. They quickly stopped and surrendered with their hands raised. Rogue looked behind her and saw two more soldiers with pistols and laser pointers. On their belts were several daggers.  
  
"Remy, we're done for."  
  
Remy shook his head. "Don't think that, Cheri. If we let them take us, we're bound to run into someone we know."  
  
***********  
  
Violetta's shriek echoed as a hand reached out for her. Lance looked up at the hand and saw how familiar it was.  
  
"Violetta! Calm down! It's just me."  
  
Her green eyes shot open and saw Pyro looking at her with the most worrisome look she's ever seen. Violetta immediately thrusted herself into his arms and wept with such happiness and fear.  
  
"Oh my God. I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
"Violetta!! Get away from him!" commanded Lance.  
  
Violetta turned to her brother and saw him being dragged up from where he was by anti-mutant patrollers. She screamed with tears streaming down her face more, and quickly grabbed Lance's leg.  
  
"Give him back!! Let go of him!"  
  
Lance pointed behind her with a feared look as an earthquake started again.  
  
"Violetta, it's Mayberry!!! Get out!"  
  
"What the hell?" Violetta quickly turned and saw the nasty face of the zombie Dr. Mayberry. She shrieked and backed away. Lance was finally dragged up, but the earthquake continued.  
  
"Come Weapon X26, it's time for your big moment."  
  
Violetta knew what he was talking about and gave him a kick in the face.  
  
"No! Leave me alone! Why don't you just die!?"  
  
A hand shot up and grabbed Violetta's black wings. "Because I'm already dead!!"  
  
Violetta struggled hard and gave Mayberry several punches with her diamond knuckles. But he had absorbed every amount of damage she gave him. She quickly turned to see if Lance could help her but he laid unconscious on the tile floor of a sports store.  
  
"Lance, wake up!! Wake up!! Help me!!" she shouted.  
  
She turned back to Mayberry. She realized that his strength had increased greatly by the way he was dragging her out into a tunnel above them.  
  
"Just unlock your power, X26. Everything will be over when you complete this last mission for me."  
  
Violetta screamed again. "Yeah that's right Mayberry. INCLUDING YOU!!"  
  
Suddenly, Mayberry's body started to warp into a different figure. Both of them rose to an empty graveyard like field as he began to change. Violetta got into fighting position but then gasped when she saw who Mayberry was now.  
  
"So luv, do ya' think ya' can escape now?"  
  
There just several feet away from her was Pyro. The guy she had loved. But her feelings and thoughts became warped also. She tried to imagine herself giving him a jab and a punch in the face. But she couldn't. She grew weakened.  
  
"I didn't think so. A sheila like ya' wouldn't be able to defeat someone like me. But, let's just test it out."  
  
Violetta straightened herself out and put up her fists with a smirk of confidence.  
  
"Fine by me. Let's go!"  
  
Mayberry was the first to attack. He raised his hands as several rays of flame shot up from the ground, increasing the temperature greatly. Violetta stood her ground, reminding herself to believe she could defeat him.  
  
"Prepare for hell, my luv!!"  
  
Mayberry placed his hands in front of him, sending a shot of fireballs towards her. Violetta raised her hands, making her wings spread in front of her as a shield. The fireballs smacked against her gentle black wings with such heat. But she managed to survive it. Her wings spreaded back as a purple ball of gravity floated in her hand.  
  
"Looks can be deceiving Professor."  
  
She moved her fist back then threw the ball straight at him. It went so fast that everything that went past it, including the flames carried along with it, smacking Mayberry in the chest. He collapsed to the ground and started to breathe hard.  
  
"Don't think. that you have defeated me so easily." He responded as he stood back up.  
  
He started changing again. This time, he was Jean Grey. Mayberry floated up and gave a blast of telekinetic to Violetta. Luckily, she had enough time to raise a gravity shield to protect herself and send the blast back. Mayberry fell to the ground again, making some smoke rise. He had decided to change into Wolverine this time. His claws shot up as Violetta came up, dodging his swipe with the diamond knuckles. His strength was incredible. She had thought no one could really match his strength. She knew he was too much for her to handle. Violetta pushed back with all of her strength, including some of her mutant power. Right before her eyes again, Mayberry warped into Magneto. An invisible power struck Violetta hard, making her fly backwards until her wings caught her into the air. Violetta took several breathers until her vision became blurry. Next thing she knew after her last deep breath, Violetta's wings had given up and she smacked against the rotten soil. Mayberry transformed back to Pyro and lifted Violetta to his arms. His hand pulled a strand of dark brown hair behind Violetta's ear as she laid unconscious.  
  
"I might as well explain to you my plan. I call it, Operation: System Chronos. You, my precious weapon, will arrive into space and become the twilight of our imagination. The people would scatter, the military would panic and try. But they would not succeed. After three days of your complete hibernation in space, you will come down like a meteor and destroy the world, making into a living hell to everyone that survives. Vegetations would rot, water would evaporate, electricity would be no more. Everything they need to survive will be disappeared from their careless hands."  
  
He looked down at Violetta again and for some reason smiled. But so deviously.  
  
"But don't worry, luv." His Australian accent came back to him as he started walking out of the graveyard. "Ya' should be alright. You'll just be nothing more than my ultimate weapon and key to victory."  
  
Okay, I'm sorry if that was confusing so I might as well explain it. First off, Pietro's been shot and the military group at the institute have taken Kitty thinking she's Violetta. At the mall, Lance is taken away also by an anti-mutant group while Mayberry's taking Violetta to his base of operations where he'll start his "Operation: System Chronos". All I gotta say is that everyone's in deep shit if they don't stop Mayberry. But something still bugs us all, where the hell is Pyro in all this!!? REVIEWS WOULD BE NICE!!!!! WINK WINK! 


End file.
